


What Cas Heard

by ThingsEvaWrites



Series: What Cas... [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThingsEvaWrites/pseuds/ThingsEvaWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine accidentally calling Crowley 'Daddy' in front of team free will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Cas Heard

**Author's Note:**

> Part one - humor and fun  
> Part two - smut  
> Part three - may or may not exist

Walking into the main room of the bunker, you pinched the bridge of your nose accompanied by a grunt of annoyance. Castiel followed closely behind you, a look of confusion on his face.

“I still don’t understand why you would call Crowley, ‘Daddy’. He most certainly isn’t your father. I would be able to tell if you had any demon linage in your blood.”

“Oh she’s definitely had some demon in her,” came the jovial reply from Crowley, who was bringing up the rear of your little train. Hands in his pockets and a skip in his step.

“So, not helping,” you quietly shouted, your head thrown back in frustration. It was when you brought your head back down that you locked eyes with the two people you really didn’t want hearing this conversation.

Sam and Dean, who had been sitting at one of the tables, both looked your way. Sam’s eyebrows had reached into his hairline; while Dean looked liked he wanted to punch something. The muscle underneath his a right eye twitching, jaw clenched tightly.

“Is that son-of-bitch implying what I think he’s implying?”

Sam sat silently, his mouth agape, not sure he wanted to join the conversation. And while Crowley didn’t answer the question, the ear-to-ear smile he was giving the room said enough.

Cas stood at the far side of the room, now more perplexed than ever. His head tilted to the side as he asked, “Even if it were possible for Crowley to be your father, why would this be so upsetting to Dean?”

“How the fuck is this my life,” you sigh in resignation before grabbing a beer from the fridge and slouching down in a nearby chair.


End file.
